Lazy Summer Days
by Senator of Sorcery
Summary: Summer is the best time of the year, no matter what those Christmas carols say. In one village in Devon, love is in the air. Summer is when my good friend Cupid runs rapid. Good ole Cupid enjoys a good summer fling, and he knows just who needs a good fling. Let's just say that Harry and Ginny become fast fast friends, and if I know Cupid, they'll become fast more-than-friends too.
1. Chapter 1

Lazy Summer Days

One: Summer Nights and Sweet Dreams

"Good afternoon, Harry!" Mr. Arthur Weasley said cheerfully as Harry Potter opened the door.

"Mr. Weasley," Harry said, blinking in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Fetching you, of course," Mr. Weasley replied with a wide grin. "Professor Dumbledore agreed with me and Molly that you deserve a good summer away from the Muggles. What do you say, eh?"

"Wow," Harry stammered, "thank you, sir. Are we leaving now?"

"In just a moment, after I have a little chat with your aunt and uncle," Mr. Weasley said. "So you go grab your stuff, and I'll talk to them, okay?"

"Actually, my uncle isn't here," Harry said, "but my aunt is in the kitchen making dinner. It's through that door there," he added, pointing down the hallway.

"Thank you, my boy, I'll be over with her soon, you go pack."

Harry nodded, and, for the first time in days, he smiled.

* * *

><p>"Yes, those two are rather a cute couple," said Cupid, twanging his bow as he sat in a park watching couples walk hand in hand and talking on his cell-phone. "I think they are my greatest accomplishment ever. They have been bickering since they first met, you know, and I didn't even need to shoot them to get them to fall in love!"<p>

"Well, Weasley and Granger aside, Cupe, I've got another proposition for you," replied his 'assistant', Valentina. "And it's not Taylor Swift. Honestly, you should just chuck the bow with her and use a shotgun."

"Could it be that Hunter Hayes character? You know, in his last single, he said I didn't even know what to do. He embarrassed me-"

"Nope, better than some music star. Harry Potter."

"Oh?" Cupid sat up straighter in his seat. "And who might I be shooting along with him? Remember, if it's a Potter man, his woman must have red hair."

"Ron Weasley's sister: Ginny."

"Oh, yes, how perfect," Cupid laughed. "Hold on, I see someone who needs an arrow." He drew an arrow from his quiver, notched it to his bowstring, and let it fly. It whizzed through the air, and struck a young boy in the arm. He stumbled back, dropping his guitar, and said very loudly, "OW!"

"So, I don't know what to do, eh?" Cupid chuckled, as the boy in front of him spotted his intended recipient. "Well, Hunter Hayes, meet Taylor Swift. You were saying, Valentina? Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley?"

"Yup, and to be honest with you, he's a slippery one. You'll have to use a shotgun."

"What is it with you and shotguns?" Cupid sighed, as he rose from his seat and started down the path. "Ever since that Carrie Underwood song came out, you've been begging me to use a shotgun on someone. I've told you before, love doesn't come from artillery!"

"Just get Potter, and shoot that Bill Weasley while you're at it. That French girl is sooo perfect for him!"

"All right, all right!" Cupid sighed. "Now, if you don't mind, I find talking on the phone while Apparating to be horrendously difficult."

And thus, Cupid hung up the phone and stowed it in his jeans pocket. Glancing over his shoulder at the music video shoot, he smirked at Hayes and Swift flirting tentatively, while Hayes' music partner and the rest of the music crew shrugged in confusion.

Cupid slung his bow over his shoulder, turned on the spot, and Disapparated from the park somewhere in America to England, specifically to Little Whinging, Surrey.

* * *

><p>"So, Mr. Weasley, are you done?" Harry asked, setting Hedwig's cage on top of his trunk. It was empty at the moment, as Hedwig had gone out hunting the night before hadn't yet returned.<p>

"Yes, I believe so," Mr. Weasley said, running a hand through his thinning hair. "Are you sure she's not a banshee, Harry?"

Harry gave a half smile, and shook his head. "Well, we should probably go before she changes her mind."

"Yes, yes, let's," Mr. Weasley took out his wand and tapped Hedwig's cage and Harry's trunk with the tip. They vanished in a flash of blue light, and Mr. Weasley stowed his wand back in his pocket. "They're waiting for us at the Burrow. We'll Disapparate out there."

Harry followed him out the door, and they walked along the sidewalk down the street, taking the route Harry so often took to the park. Once out of sight of the Muggle houses, Mr. Weasley held out his arm to Harry, who took it, and they vanished into thin air.

"Darn it!" hissed Cupid as his arrow struck a tree just past the point where Harry Potter had just been standing. He uttered a few more foul words under his breath, in Greek of course. He would just have to hit him while he was at the Burrow.

"Don't let me be lonely, while we're young and alive. Take the keys to my car and the keys to my heart and just drive, oh, don't let me be lonely," sang the voice of Kimberly Perry from the Band Perry, coming from his pocket. He withdrew his phone to see Valentina's picture, smiling seductively up at him. He answered the call."

"Yes?" he said.

"Did you get him?"

"I'm afraid not. Arthur Weasley Disapparated with him just as I shot an arrow."

"Really?" Valentina gasped. "You couldn't get him?"

"I made an error, Val, I'll get him soon. I'll see you when I get home, all right?"

"Fine, but don't be late, I've got P.F. Chang's waiting for us. Oh, and I bought a little something red and lacy, so hurry up."

Cupid's lips curled in a smile, and he said, "You know what, I can get him tomorrow. I'll be there in a minute."

"Oooh, all right, see you soon babe."

Cupid hung up, and Disapparated back to America. There would be plenty of time to shoot Potter, right now, his wife demanded his attention.

"Harry, dear, welcome back!" Mrs. Weasley said, beaming, as she enfolded him into a bone-crushing hug. Harry patted her back awkwardly as best he could, with his arms pinned to his sides. Mr. Weasley had already left, having to go back to work.

"Hi, Mrs. Weasley," he said, his voice slightly strained. She must have sensed his currently difficult breathing, and let him go.

"Ron's upstairs in his room with Hermione," she said, still smiling. "I let everyone off of chores for today, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to help out with chores while you're here. What with the twins gone, I've only got you, Ron, Hermione and Ginny."

"That's fine, Mrs. Weasley, I'd be glad to help," Harry said. She smiled warmly, and patted his cheek.

"Such a sweet boy," she said. "Go on up, supper will be ready in an hour or so."

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley," Harry said as he started towards the stairs. He climbed them up to the very top, where he opened the door to Ron's room, and froze in the doorway.

"Harry!" Hermione squeaked, jumping up from the bed where she and Ron had been… kissing?

"Did- were- you-" Harry stuttered.

"Uh, that was nothing, mate," Ron said, stammering just much as Harry.

"Ron and I were just… err," Hermione trailed off, looking at Ron.

"Kissing," Harry finished for her, "or I'm seeing things."

"Harry, mate," Ron started.

"No, no, it's fine," Harry said. "You two carry on. I'll just… go."

He turned away, shutting the door behind him. Rapidly blinking in an attempt to clear the image of his two best friends locking lips, Harry started back down the stairs. A few flights down, another door opened on his left. He turned, and was surprised to see Ginny, who looked just as surprised as he was.

"Hi," he said.

"You saw them, then?" she said, forgoing a hello.

"Yeah," Harry said, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm going to try and forget that I ever saw them doing that."

"Kissing, or worse?" Ginny asked.

Harry felt his face grow very warm. "Ginny!" he protested. She shrugged.

"It's possible. They've been up there all day, all alone, with no interruptions."

"No, they were just kissing and I don't want to think about that, thanks," he said, feeling rather annoyed.

Ginny shrugged again. "Suit yourself. I'm going out for a fly, you want to come?"

Harry glanced back up at the door to Ron's room, and said, "Yeah, why not?"

Ten minutes later, Harry and Ginny were walking off to the apple orchard with their brooms, Ginny having nicked Ron's Cleansweep.

"One a-side?" Harry asked as they reached the midst of the orchard.

"No, let's race," Ginny said, grinning.

Harry felt a smirk tug at the corners of his mouth. "It wouldn't be fair, my broom's faster than yours."

"So?" Ginny said. "It won't be a normal race, now will it?"

"How so?" Harry asked, now confused.

"What do you say to an obstacle course?"

Harry touched down panting. "I'll say, Ginny, that's some really cool magic."

Ginny touched down beside him, and beamed at him, and flicked her wand. "Just don't tell anyone I was using magic, okay?" Above them, the hoops and bars that Ginny had conjured for her obstacle course vanished.

"I still think I would have beaten you if we had time to finish," Harry said.

Ginny smirked. "I made the course, Potter, I know how to best it."

"I'm still faster," countered Harry, dismounting. Ginny swung her leg off the broom, and started off back to the house.

"In your dreams Potter," Ginny said.

"In YOUR dreams, Weasley," Harry said, but there was a smile on his face.

"Do my ears hear a challenge?" Ginny asked, cupping a hand to her ear. "All right then, Potter," she stepped in front of him, eyes sparkling with laughter and mischief. "Meet me back here at midnight, and we'll see how you do without your precious Firebolt."

"Challenge accepted," Harry said. "Don't go crying when I kick your butt."

"Oh, Harry," Ginny said, smiling sweetly. "I'll be the one kicking ass."

With that, she turned away, leaving Harry standing stock-still, rater stunned.

"Are you sure we won't get in trouble?" Harry asked, glancing around as he and Ginny crept away from the house to the apple orchard.

"Positive," Ginny said. Harry glanced at her, and found his eyes glued to her. Her long red hair shimmered in the light of the moon and the stars, but her eyes put them all to shame with their impish light. Her long locks danced in the warm summer night breeze, and he couldn't help but notice the way her hips swung ever so slightly as she walked. Her arm brushed against his, and he quickly averted his gaze before it strayed even further into this forbidden territory.

Ginny stopped at the broom shed, unlocked it with a tap of her wand, and withdrew from it two brooms.

"Here," she said, handing him one. As he took it, his fingers brushed against hers, and a shiver went up his spine. He brushed it aside, and propped the broom on his shoulder.

"Come on," Ginny said, mounting her broom. She kicked off the ground, and Harry watched her shoot into the air, soaring through the air to the orchard. Harry swung one leg over his broom, and chased after her.

The broom was a decent one, although he had to fight it to keep it from straying too far to the left. It was fast enough, not as fast as his Firebolt, but faster than most of Hogwarts' brooms.

"Hurry up, slow poke!" Ginny called from the midst of the orchard. Harry leaned over the handle of his broom, and it shot through the air towards her.

"First one to touch that tree and get back to the ground wins. Loser does the winner's chores," Ginny said, pointing to a tall pine some fifty feet away.

"Ready?" Harry asked.

"Get set," Ginny said, her eyes fixed on the treetop.

"Go!" they shouted together, and Harry surged forward, Ginny hot on his heels. Harry smirked, and leaned farther forward. He glanced behind him, and frowned. He looked up, and his jaw dropped.

"So, you're faster, huh?" Ginny shouted over her shoulder as she reached out to touch the tree.

Harry growled a foul word under his breath and urged the broom to go faster, but Ginny had already touched the tree, and was already flying past him. Harry flung out a hand to touch a branch, made a sharp turn and, almost flat against his broom, he saw Ginny jump off her broom and land gracefully on the ground. Harry slowed in midair, scowling. But a moment went by, and his scowl was replaced by a look of awe and surprise. Where she stood, the wind gently buffeted at the wildflowers, spreading her hair out behind her and pressing her tee shirt close to her body. Harry blinked, and jerked his head side to side in an attempt to clear it. He flew down to where she stood and dismounted.

"So, who's faster?" Ginny asked, smirking.

"You," Harry grumbled, tossing his broom to the ground moodily.

"Don't worry, I won't make you do my chores," Ginny said, her smirk turning into a warmer smile.

"No, I lost; I'll do your chores tomorrow, but only tomorrow!" Harry said, adding this to ensure a short lived humiliation.

"Actually, you shouldn't," Ginny said, holding out her broom to him. He frowned a moment, and took it from her. His eyebrows rose as he read the name painted on the handle.

"Seriously?" he said, looking up. "You nicked my broom?"

Ginny laughed, and nodded. "You don't have to do my chores," she said again, her eyes sparkling with merriment.

"You little devil!" he gasped, but a grin spread across his face and he began to laugh too. "How did you do it?"

"Oh, a devil never reveals her secrets," Ginny said, linking her arm through his. "But I will tell you that Fred and George did not help."

Harry laughed, but his mind hadn't really processed anything she had said after she took his arm. A warm sensation spread through him, but he felt rather confused.

"How about we go get you a Cleansweep and give it another try?"

"I'd say yes, but I just love riding your broom," Ginny said, winking at him. Harry shrugged.

"How about a game of tag?" Ginny suggested. "You can ride your broom."

"That sounds fun," Harry said, nodding. "But shouldn't we head back? It is late."

"Don't tell me you've never stayed up late having fun!" Ginny laughed. "Come on, Potter. Its summer, you won't lose house points for staying out!"

"I've stayed up late before," Harry insisted.

"Doing something fun?" Ginny asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Well, maybe not," Harry said. Ginny smirked.

"Come on, then," she said. She poked him in the shoulder, and added, "You're it."

Ginny jumped onto his Firebolt, and soared off into the sky. Harry quickly mounted the Cleansweep, and shot off after her.

"Catch me if you can!" Ginny called over her shoulder. Harry leaned over the handle of his broom, and chased after her. Vaguely, he heard a whizzing noise behind him, and speeded up to avoid whatever it was.

At around three o'clock, the two teenagers finally surrendered to the lingering desire for sleep in the back of their minds. Ginny gave Harry back his broom, and they walked back to the house, laughing when Ginny stumbled over something or Harry tripped over his own two feet. Ginny accused him of being a klutz, and Harry reminded her that he was only grudgingly forgiving her for stealing his broom.

At the door to Ginny's room, Ginny laid a hand on Harry's shoulder, stopping him for going up to Ron's room.

"I just want to say that I had a great time," she said, smiling at him. "I'm glad you chose to come with me instead of moping."

Harry frowned for a moment, and then he remembered that he was supposed to be grieving Sirius's death. He looked down at his shoes, feeling embarrassed.

"I had fun too," he finally said. Ginny smiled again, and opened the door to her room. He caught a glimpse of cream colored carpet, strewn with papers and books, before she slipped inside and closed the door.

Harry stood in silence a moment, and then turned, and he too, headed up to bed.

As he slept, his dreams turned from their normal nightmarish events to replaying of that night, but with one addition. Though when he woke he did not remember it, he dreamt of taking his best friend's little sister for a ride on his broom; he dreamt of holding her close, and in his dreams he kissed her soft sweet lips. When he woke up the next morning, he had a wide goofy grin on his face, and for the life of him, he could not remember why.


	2. Chapter 2

Lazy Summer Days

Two: Kissing in the Rain

"Cupid!" Valentina shouted over the sound of eggs frying and the coffee pot bubbling. "Sweetheart, you're going to be late! It's already about seven o'clock in Devon!"

A grumbling Cupid descended the stairs to his kitchen, fully dressed with his hair a rat's nest and his eyes glued together with sleep.

"It's three in the morning," he mumbled. "Why can't I go later?"

Valentina shoved a cup of coffee into his hand and patted his cheek sympathetically.

"I'm sorry, honey, but that Ginny Weasley's up early, and Potter's going to be following her any minute now. It's the perfect time to hit him with an arrow!"

"I tried last night," Cupid moaned. "I missed again! And I never miss!"

"Don't be like that," Valentina scolded. "Negativity never got anyone anywhere."

Cupid sipped his coffee moodily. Valentina scooped eggs onto a plate and handed it to her husband with a fork.

"Eat quickly, darling, and don't be late for dinner," she said. Cupid did as he was told, and ate the eggs with haste.

"Have a nice trip!" Valentina said as he swung his bow and quiver onto his back.

"I'll see you tonight," he said, giving her a quick kiss. "Love you."

"I love you, too," she purred, smiling widely up at him. Cupid stepped out the door, and Disapparated.

He reappeared on a hill top in the gathering light of a summer morning. Yawning, Cupid made his way down the hill to a crookedly built house. He scanned the house's yard, and the surrounding land. Soon, he spotted a young girl with long red hair walking back from a shed with a basket full of brown eggs.

"There's Ginny," he muttered, "so where's Harry?"

He spotted the boy on the other side of the shed, spreading what looked like corn kernels over the ground.

"Aha," Cupid said, smiling. "I've got you now."

He pulled an arrow from his quiver and notched it to his bowstring. He drew it back, and let out his breath as he aimed. Looking down the barrel of his arrow with one eye closed, Cupid aimed right for Potter's heart.

He let go of the arrow. It shot through the air, flying straight towards Harry Potter.

Cupid smirked as he watched Potter look up as the arrow whizzed towards him. He wouldn't know what hit him.

Harry bent down to pick something off the ground, and the arrow flew straight past him to impale the side of the shed.

Cupid's mouth dropped open to form a perfect 'o'.

He let out a string of Grecian curse words that would make a sailor blush.

"How in the name of my dratted uncle Hades did you not get hit?!" Cupid shouted once he ran out of foul words.

At the bottom of the hill, Harry looked around with his brow furrowed.

Still swearing in Greek under his breath, Cupid drew another arrow. He raised his bow to shoot Potter, but the boy was walking away from the shed towards the house. Muttering a particularly foul word, Cupid readjusted his aim, and let the arrow fly. Potter opened the door to the house and stepped inside. The arrow struck the door as Harry closed it.

Cupid narrowed his eyes.

"All right," he said. "If you want to play hard to get, fine. I'll get you eventually. I always do."

The phone in his pocket buzzed, and the 'Don't Let Me Be Lonely' ringtone sounded. He took it out, and answered the phone with a curt, "Yes?"

"Hey, honey, could you pick up some cucumbers and pinot noir when you head home? My mother's coming for dinner tonight."

Cupid groaned. "Can my day get any worse?"

"Hey, did you see on the news that Taylor Swift and Hunter Hayes have started dating? Did you have anything to do with that?"

Cupid let out a chuckle. "Yes, that's my work."

"Oh, that's just wonderful, sweetheart!" Valentina giggled. "The media loves it!"

"Well, remind me to throw a kink or two in their relationship by the end of the week. Taylor Swift can't break her streak."

"Yes, of course, but have you got Harry Potter yet?" Valentina asked anxiously.

Cupid spared the rickety house a glance. "I'm just waiting for the right moment," he said, watching the arrow in the door of the house fade.

"Okay, just remember: Pinot noir not chardonnay. Last time you mixed it up Mother had a fit."

"And I wouldn't want to upset my dear mother-in-law," Cupid grumbled. "What else did you need?"

"Just that and cucumbers. The grocery store has the rest."

"Why can't you get cucumbers there?" Cupid asked, as he started down the hill to the house.

"They were out, and grocery stores don't sell alcohol in store in Maryland. I always said we should have decided to live in North Carolina instead. Much more pretty and they have wonderful wine selections in the grocery store."

"You said you wanted to live near your mother; which I was strongly against," Cupid said, "and can we discuss this later? I'm a little busy."

"All right, darling, but if you're late again Mother will have a cow, so don't be late!"

"I was not late last time she came," Cupid protested, stopping in front of a hedge some twenty feet from the house.

"But you were the time before. And the time before that. And before that."

"All right, all right, you've made your point," Cupid sighed. "I've got to go, okay? I'll talk to you later."

"'Kay, bye baby."

"Bye, sweetheart," Cupid said, and he hung up. He pulled a pair of binoculars from his pocket, and looked through them to the house. Running a finger over a dial on the top, he zoomed in, the magic binoculars seeing through the walls into a kitchen dining room area. He saw Ginny and Harry sitting at the scrubbed wooden table, eating eggs and toast and laughing. He saw an older, plump red haired woman standing by a stove, idly stirring a pot of oatmeal as she watched the two teenagers.

Cupid drew another arrow, notched it to his bow, and waited.

* * *

><p>"I'm going outside," Ginny said, setting her dishes in the kitchen sink. "I'm going to do my homework by the pond."<p>

"I'll go with you," Harry said.

"Thanks," Ginny said, smiling at him. "I could use the company."

"Just make sure that you're back in time for lunch," Mrs. Weasley said.

Ginny and Harry agreed, and they headed off to gather their school supplies. Once they were out the door, Harry glanced over at her.

"Where are we going?" he asked. Ginny laughed.

"To the pond," she said, pointing off to the west. She grabbed his hand, and pulled him away, in the direction she had pointed.

Harry let her tug him along, staring at their intertwined fingers. Her hand was smaller than his, and the skin was soft and warm. Her hand fit perfectly in his. A warm sensation went through him that had nothing to do with the sun beating down on their backs.

But then they were standing in front of a pond, she had dropped his hand, and the moment was over. Without her holding it, his hand felt oddly cold.

"Do you want to sit on the pier or on the bank?" Ginny asked him.

He glanced around, and said, "Let's sit on the bank."

She stepped to the edge of the pond and dropped her bag onto the ground, then sat down herself. Harry sat down beside her, and pulled his Transfiguration book from his bag.

Ginny bent her head over one of her textbooks, her red hair swinging forward to block her face. With the sun shining down on them, her hair gleamed as a river of copper and gold, and, if he looked closely enough, he could almost see a halo.

Suddenly, he couldn't concentrate on his work. He'd look down at his book and moments later his gaze would wander away from Transfiguration to the girl at his side. She had tucked her hair behind her ear, showing her pretty face.

Ginny's eyes flicked up to him.

"What?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What?" Harry repeated, blinking at her stupidly. Ginny smiled.

"You're staring at me," she said, a hint of laughter entering her voice.

Harry's cheeks warmed. "Sorry," he muttered, dropping his gaze.

"Why?"

"Why what?" he asked, looking up.

"Why were you staring at me?" she asked, tilting her head.

"Oh, um," Harry bit his lip as his cheeks turned a brighter red. "I was just… thinking."

"About what?" she said, smiling.

"Uh, that it's too nice a day to be doing school work," he said.

Ginny laughed. "Well, how about we take a swim then?"

Harry's heart did a double take. "Um, no, let's go flying."

"We went flying yesterday, Harry, come on, what's wrong with swimming?"

Only that they'd be in swimming costumes. Ginny, with her long legs bare and maybe even her stomach too… his mind trailed off, thinking about Ginny in a bikini.

"Harry?"

"Huh?" Harry started, blinking rapidly to clear his vision of this new, most startling image of Ginny.

"Is there something wrong? You were staring off into space with a weird look on your face."

Harry couldn't help the blush that rose to his cheeks. "Sorry, what were we talking about?"

"Did you take a forgetfulness potion, Harry?" Ginny mock-scolded, putting her hands on her hips and forming such a Molly-like expression, that Harry felt a grin crack his face.

"No, I'm just being brain dead," he said, smiling. Ginny's chiding expression vanished with a look of mirth.

"Then let's go swimming," she said, standing. Harry scrambled to his feet as well.

"Um, maybe that's not such a great idea," he said.

Ginny clasped her hands just beneath her chin and stuck out her bottom lip. Her brown eyes sparkled, although with the gem of mischief in her eyes there was just a glimmer of something else. Hope, perhaps?

"Pretty please?" she said.

Her big brown eyes danced and she blinked rapidly, her mouth curved downward in a pout. Harry caved. "Fine," he said, "but I'm not responsible for any anger we cause on your mother's part."

Ginny grinned, and raised her wand. "Accio one pair of Ron's swimming trunks! Accio Ginny's black swimsuit!"

"Gin, we're not supposed to use magic outside school," Harry protested, but he couldn't help but scan the horizon for flying bathing suits.

"Nobody will be able to tell it it's me or Mum or one of the twins doing magic," Ginny said, shrugging one shoulder nonchalantly. Harry glanced around, and found the suits flying through the air towards them. Ginny stretched out her arms and snatched them out of the air.

"For you," she said, handing him the pair of blaringly orange swimming trunks. She balled her suit up in her hand. "You stay here while I go change, okay?"

Harry nodded, and tried not to think what that would involve as Ginny walked past him and ducked behind a wide oak tree. He resolutely faced the other direction and recited the steps for making a forgetfulness potion in an attempt to not think about what was going on behind the tree. He jumped when Ginny came up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. His eyebrows made an appearance at his past his hairline and his jaw dropped to say hello to the ground. His eyes fixed on the bathing suit. It was not a bikini, but it wasn't a one-piece either. Her top had straps that went around her neck, but that was all that covered her shoulders. The top fit snugly, and the neckline dropped down into forbidden waters. The bottom hem rested just above her naval, showing off her firm stomach. The bottom part did not help either. It was tiny and snug and her legs seemed a mile long. Ginny brought him back to earth by touching a finger to his chin and closing his mouth.

"Are you okay, Harry?" she asked.

"Yes," he said, and winced slightly at the squeak that came out instead of his voice. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Then you can go change," Ginny said, a smirk curling her lips. Harry blinked for a moment, and stepped past Ginny. She sat down on the grass to wait for him. He glanced back at her, and she gave a tiny wave. Harry nodded, muttered, "Right," and ducked behind the wide oak tree. As he did, he heard a faint whizzing noise and a slight but sudden breeze shot past him. This had happened quite a bit lately. Harry chose to ignore it, and hastily tugged off his tee shirt and- with a bright red flush going up his neck- his jeans and underpants, swapping them for the swimming trunks Ginny had summoned for him. They were just a little loose, but there was a drawstring in the front and he pulled it tight. He glanced down at his tee shirt lying innocently in the grass, then around the tree at Ginny. Harry balled up his clothes and walked out. If Ginny could be uncovered so much, so could he. Ginny glanced up at his approach, and she raised her eyebrows at him. He felt the flush creep back up his neck as her eyes drifted over his exposed chest.

"Not too bad," she said, standing. Harry felt his heart skip a beat. "I was worried Ron's trunks would fall off you."

Harry's heart sunk. He glanced down at his feet. Ginny walked over to him and pulled the bundle of clothes out of his hands. He looked up, and saw the warm smile lighting up her face.

"Just don't tell Ron we stole his swimming trunks," she said. Harry laughed. Ginny grabbed his arm, grinning, and tugged him towards the dock extending over the water.

"So what do we do first?" he asked as she stopped at the end. She turned to him, and he raised his eyebrows at the smirk curling his lips.

"We get in silly," she said, reaching out and tapping a finger to his chest. Harry wondered if it would be more efficient for the flush that kept creeping up and down his neck to just stay put as it crept back up. Ginny grinned at him, and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"You first," she whispered, stepping closer. Harry's heart sped up. She slid her hand from his shoulder, to his chest, then she gave him great shove, and Harry toppled backward into the water with a yell of surprise. He resurfaced, spluttering, to see Ginny standing on the dock roaring with laughter.

"That's it," he growled, and he grabbed one of her ankles. Ginny's laughter ceased, and Harry pulled hard. Ginny shrieked, half laughter and half shock, as she tumbled forward and hit the water with a splash.

Harry felt something pass through the water near him. He glanced around; Ginny had not come back up.

"Ginny?" he called. He glanced around, as dread and fear slipped through his chest. "Ginny, where are you?"

He felt hands on his back, and twisted around to see what it was. The hands grew into arms, which wrapped themselves around his middle. He felt the water ripple behind him as something popped up behind him.

"You're just too easy," Ginny whispered in his ear. Harry twisted around to see her chin on his shoulder and a smile curling her lips. His heart skipped another beat.

"You scared me for a minute there," he said. Ginny let go of him, and drifted away. He immediately missed the warmth her touch had brought, and turned as best he could in the water to face her.

"That was my intention," she said, still smiling. "Race to the other bank!"

Ginny was off and past the end of the dock before Harry had processed her words.

"Hey!" he shouted, and tore off after her, kicking and pushing his arms through the water towards her. Ginny stood up in the shallow water, and waded out until it was only knee-deep. Harry stood shakily in the water, and waded out to meet her.

"You cheated," he said.

"In case you hadn't noticed, Potter," she said smugly, "I was not on your broom this time. You're just jealous."

Harry snorted. "Of what?"

Ginny shrugged. "Maybe of my speed."

"So, you're lighter. Smaller."

"And I am faster than you. Admit it," she said, smirking.

Harry scowled. Ginny gave him a dazzling smile, showing her bright white teeth. Why was it that all she had to do was give him a look and he did whatever it was she wanted? "Fine, you're faster. But I'm stronger," he said, jabbing a finger into her shoulder, avoiding the forbidden territory.

"Yeah, prove it," Ginny said, crossing her arms over her chest.

Harry mocked a sigh. "Well, since you asked…" He lunged towards her, and wrapped his arms around her knees. She let out another shriek of surprise as he lifted her off her feet, and draped her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Harry ran back out into the water and tossed her in. Ginny hit the water laughing and Harry grinned at her. She stood up as best she could with only her head sticking out of the water, and raised both arms in the air with her thumbs' up.

"Okay, you're stronger, I'm faster," she said, wading back out to him. "But if you can't catch me, you can't throw me in."

"Wanna bet?" Harry said.

"Sure, five galleons says you can't catch me," she said, poking his chest.

"Done," he said, grabbing her hand and pumping it once. Ginny grinned, and then she turned, and took off running, out of the water and down the bank. Harry tore off after her, a big grin on his face as he chased her. She glanced back at him, a wide smile brightening her face and her water drenched hair bouncing as she ran. The sun shone bright down on her, and Harry found himself slowing down, as the sun stained her red hair with streaks of gold, giving her an almost halo-like effect. Ginny stopped as well, standing twenty feet from him, a confused but amused smile curling her lips. She put her hands on her hips, her bikini bottom slipping down a half inch, and cocked her head at him.

"What are you standing there for?" she called.

Harry blinked. "Nothing," he said innocently. Ginny shook her head at him, letting her eyes flutter shut. The second her lashes touched her cheeks, Harry shot forward, straight towards her, one arm stretched out to catch her. Ginny opened her eyes just in time and gasped in shock. She jumped away from him, sprinting forwards, as Harry fingered the hem of her bathing suit top.

"You'll have to try harder than that!" Ginny called, laughing. Harry let out a growl and pushed himself harder, and chased her back into the shallows. Ginny laughed at him, turned back to stick her tongue out at him, and Harry lunged forward and wrapped his arms around her thin frame. She gasped; their momentum hurled them forward and they landed in the water, Harry pinning Ginny beneath him.

Ginny blinked up at him, a surprised look on her face. Harry blinked down at her, trying to figure out why his heart was suddenly going 180 miles per hour and why his stomach was doing the conga.

"You owe me five galleons," he said. Ginny smiled.

"Here's where you luck out," she said, smirking. "I haven't got five galleons."

"You mean you lied to me?" Harry said, mockingly.

"Yep," she said. "And you're on top of me."

Harry glanced down, at his body pressing hers into the water, and felt that flush start to creep up his neck. He looked Ginny right in the eye, and said, while doing his best to keep his voice from squeaking, "So I am."

"Are you going to get off?" she asked.

Harry furrowed his brow, thinking it over. "Maybe. It depends."

Ginny laughed. "On what?"

"If I can't get five galleons," he said, while his heart did a violent tattoo in his ears, "then I want different payment."

Ginny's grin softened, and her eyes sparkled up at him. "What kind?"

Harry took a deep breath and said, "Five kisses."

Ginny's eyebrows rose high on her forehead. "Oh?" she said softly, but Harry saw the pulse in her neck speed up.

"Five kisses," he said. "And then we're even."

"You're sure it has to be five?" she said. Harry nodded. "Well, if you insist." Ginny put a hand on the back of his head, and pulled him down to meet her. He closed his eyes. Soft lips pressed to his cheek.

"One," she whispered in his ear. She kissed his other cheek. "Two." Harry left his eyes shut tight. Her lips touched the tip of his nose. "Three." She gently pressed her lips to the space between his eyebrows. "Four." Her breath fell on his face, and her soft mouth touched his ever so briefly, ever so softly, ever so intoxicatingly. But all too soon, they were gone. "Five," she said softly, and Harry picked up the breathless note in her voice. He opened his eyes.

"Are you going to get off me now?" she said.

"Do I have to?"

Ginny grinned up at him. "I'm afraid so. You're squishing me."

Harry reluctantly stood up, and pulled her to her feet. Ginny tapped the end of his nose gently.

"That stays here, right?" she said.

"If you want it to," he said. Ginny smiled.

A large drop of water collided with the top of his head. He looked up, and squinted as another drop of water splashed onto his face. During the five kisses, they had not noticed the rain clouds brewing above them. The newfound rain came down on them thick and fast, drenching them even further than the pond had done. Harry shook his head like a dog, splattering Ginny with water. She gasped, holding her hands in front of her face to deflect the droplets.

"Harry!" she said scoldingly, but her tone was light and full of laughter. Ginny gently pushed his shoulder, but she was smiling.

"Sorry," he said. He couldn't help the grin stretching his face. "Besides, you're already wet."

Ginny scowled at him, but her eyes still sparkled with laughter. "Well, since you're still wet," she said, and she shook her own head, and her long hair flew out, smacking him in the chest. Harry laughed and caught her arms as the rain came down on them.

She looked up at him, then her arms were around his neck, her lips were pressed against his again, and Harry lifted her off her feet as the kiss deadened his brain.

She drew back, still in his arms.

"Can we go over five?" she murmured.

"You know we will," he said, and kissed her again.

The rain kept coming down. Harry and Ginny kept kissing. Back at the house, Molly looked out the window worriedly, wondering where her daughter and almost son had gone. On the hill overlooking the couple, Cupid's bottom jaw currently rested in the wet grass and his bow sat in his hands with the arrow drooping down towards the ground. He hadn't even pricked Potter with an arrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Lazy Summer Days

Three: Cupid's Got a Shotgun

"Val!" Cupid shouted up the stairs. "I'm leaving in a minute!"

His wife stepped out of the kitchen, wiping her hands on the apron she wore.

"Cupid, darling, where are you going?" she asked.

"Got to get that Potter," he grumbled, shaking the box of 30 caliber bullets in his hand. Valentina frowned at him, and then caught sight of the shotgun in his other hand. A wide grin split her face.

"Oh I knew you'd come around!" she squealed, clapping her hands together. Cupid shrugged.

"Potter is proving difficult to hit, that's all," he said, tucking the box of ammunition into his pocket. "I'll try to be back by seven, all right sweetheart?"

"Okay, darling," Valentina said, hopping down the last few steps and throwing her arms around his neck. "Love you!"

"I love you too, Val," he said, giving her a squeeze. "Bye."

He stepped out the door, and Disapparated.

* * *

><p>Harry let a yawn escape his lips. He looked around, and frowned. He was lying on soft but wet grass while rays of sunshine slipped through the leaves of the maple tree above him. He could hear running water and crickets chirped in the silence. He heard a bird call to its neighbor, and felt something at his side shift. He looked down, and his heart just stopped. Ginny's head lay on his shoulder. One arm was draped across his chest. Her hair was strewn across the grass and his upper body. His arm held her in place, and his other hand was gripping hers. Her eyes were shut tight, and her long dark lashes rimmed them beautifully. Harry could not believe it. Then he remembered: only hours ago they had collapsed in the shade of the maple to escape the rain. Only hours ago they had collected their things beneath the tree and fallen asleep. Only hours ago he had collected on the wager they had made. Only hours ago, he had kissed Ginny.<p>

A grin spread across his face as he looked down at her. She was truly beautiful.

She stirred, and, seeming to sense his gaze, opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"Did you have a good nap?" he asked. Ginny smiled.

"I did. Better than most," she added.

"And why's that?"

"Because you were here, silly," Ginny laughed, tapping his nose. Harry grabbed her hand and pressed a kiss to her fingers.

Ginny smiled warmly at him. Harry kissed her palm. Ginny pulled her hand out of his and laid it on his cheek. She pulled herself up, and gently pressed her lips to his. Harry wrapped his arms around her and held her close. When the kiss ended, Ginny laid her head back on his shoulder, tucking it beneath his chin.

"So far today's been the best day of my life," Harry said softly.

"Mine too," Ginny murmured, and then she yawned. Harry chuckled, and ran a hand down her hair. It was still damp from the rain and pond water, but the long locks were soft and silky beneath his fingers. The smell of wildflowers drifted past his nostrils, an intoxicating scent. He bent his head and kissed the crown of her head gently, breathing in the sweet smell.

"You're beautiful, you know that right?" he whispered. Ginny looked up.

"I've been told," she said. A slight smile curled her lips.

"Well, you are," Harry said. "I'd be surprised if no one had ever said it to you."

Ginny's smile softened. "I've never really believed it though."

Harry kissed her forehead. "That only makes you more beautiful. But you should believe it, because I'm not kidding around. I mean it."

Ginny smiled wider. "Thank you Harry. You're quite the looker yourself."

"Really? I thought I was cumbersome and a klutz."

Ginny gently kissed his lips. "That just makes you more handsome," she whispered against his lips. Harry grinned at her and pulled her closer, for a deeper kiss.

"Harry! Ginny!"

The two froze where they lay, breaking the kiss. Ginny pressed a finger to her lips, and pushed herself up. Harry sat up as well, glancing around.

"Harry, mate, Mum says if you and Ginny don't come in now, she's going to send out a search party!" Ron's voice.

"I thought we were the search party?" Hermione's this time. Harry glanced at Ginny in alarm. She stood quickly and glanced around for their clothes. Ginny hastily threw his tee shirt at him; it hit him in the face.

"I guess we are," Ron replied. "Okay, Mum says come in now! She's going to let me eat your lunch if you don't!"

Harry tugged his shirt on while Ginny pulled her shorts on over her swimsuit bottom. Harry rose up to see through the bundle of bushes Ron and Hermione wandering down the path towards the pond. Ginny grabbed his hand and pulled him up, and then shoved him out from under the tree. He stumbled forward, and threw his arms out to catch his balance. Ron and Hermione stopped by the bank, and Harry gave them a nervous wave.

"Are you wearing my swimming trunks?" Ron asked as they approached.

"Yes," Harry said, somewhat breathlessly. "No. Maybe."

"Are you all right, Harry?" Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"I'm fine," he said. "Just dandy. Perfect. Peachy. Why?"

Ron and Hermione shared a bemused look.

"Where's Ginny?" Ron asked.

"Yes, Ginny, good question," Harry stammered. "Uh, she went over there I think or something," he trailed off rather lamely.

Ginny ducked out from beneath the drooping branches of the maple with her school bag on her shoulder and Harry's in her other hand.

"You left this," she said calmly to Harry.

"Thank you," he said taking it from her and slinging it across his back. Ginny gave him a smile, and turned to Ron and Hermione.

"You wanted something?" she asked.

"Is there something wrong with Harry?" Ron asked.

"No," Ginny said. "He's just been doing too much Potions, is all."

Ron nodded and seemed to accept this, but Hermione crossed her arms over her chest. Harry glanced at Ginny, who seemed just too calm for words.

"What did you do to him?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing!" Ginny insisted. "Nothing you haven't done to Ron."

Hermione's eyebrows rose. Ron frowned, looking between the two girls.

"Do you mean…" Hermione said. Ginny nodded. Hermione clapped her hands over her mouth and squealed behind her fingers.

"Don't go piercing our eardrums, Mione," Ron said, sticking a finger in his ear. Hermione elbowed him in the ribs with a stern look.

"Shush Ron," she said. "Go tell your mother we found them."

Ron scowled, rubbing his arm where her elbow had jabbed it, but he quickly kissed her cheek and walked off. Hermione beamed for no apparent reason, and ran over to Ginny.

"How did it happen?" she gushed.

"I don't have five galleons," Ginny said, shrugging. Hermione raised an eyebrow. "I bet him five galleons he couldn't catch me, and when he did, he swapped the five galleons for five kisses," Ginny explained. "Five kisses turned into a million."

Hermione squealed again and threw her arms around Ginny, who laughed and hugged her back.

"I'm so happy for you!" Hermione gushed, letting Ginny go. "What else happened?"

"Um, excuse me?" Harry said, raising a hand in the air like he was in class.

The two girls looked over at him.

"I'm still here you know," he said. Hermione gave him a look.

"Then scram," she said, waving a hand dismissively. "We are having a bit of girl talk."

Harry scowled, but Ginny gently pushed him forward in the direction of the path.

"Go on," she said. "We'll catch up."

"Fine," Harry muttered, and he turned to go. He glanced back at Ginny and then, on impulse, gave her a quick peck on the cheek. Ginny beamed at him; Hermione, though grinning, shooed him away with her hands. Harry waved to the two, and walked away, down the path back to the Burrow. Now all he had to do was find a way to break it to Ron that he was dating his sister. Then again, he hadn't actually asked Ginny out yet. Harry ran a hand through his still damp hair. This was going to take quite a bit of work.

Sighing, Harry sat down on a nearby log. He started running scenarios through his head, working out how he was going to ask Ginny to be his girlfriend. Because he definitely knew he wanted more of her kisses, he absolutely knew he wanted her. Just how was he going to do it?

He ran both hands through his hair, staring straight ahead. A flash of bright pink light caught his eye. He stood up, frowning. He heard the clink of metal banging against metal, and started towards the source of the sound. He heard someone muttering in a foreign language in the bunch of bushes across the path. He drew his wand and advanced on the bush.

"Come on, get in there," muttered the voice in the bush. "Gotta get him today!"

Now Harry was getting worried. He pushed aside the bunch of leaves obscuring the view and held his wand out, ready to attack.

Inside the bushes squatted a man in his late twenties probably, with a wand stuck in his teeth pirate style and a shotgun in his hands. A box of bullets sat on the ground at his feet, which was the source of the pink light. The man looked up at him in shock, and his mouth fell open. The wand clattered to the ground, sending out pink sparks.

"What the heck?" Harry said, raising one eyebrow.

"Potter!" he squeaked, dropping the shotgun.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Harry said, thrusting his wand between the man's eyebrows. He grabbed the wand lying on the ground and tucked it into his pocket.

"Uh, well, that's an interesting question," the man said. "If I told you, for one I'd have to kill you, and for two, you wouldn't understand, and for three… uh, I don't really have a three…" the man trailed off, then glanced down at the shotgun on the ground.

"What's that for?" Harry asked, gesturing to the gun.

"Well, you see, my wife has been pestering me for months now to use a shotgun ever since this song came out called 'Cupid's Got a Shotgun'," he said, "and I've been trying ever so hard to get you, but arrows just don't seem to cut it."

"Arrows?" Harry said. "What's that mean?"

The man lifted up the gun, Harry backed up. "It won't hurt, at least not much," he said, standing. "These are enchanted bullets, not normal ones and all." Harry held up his wand.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked warily.

"Well," the man said as he primed the gun, "I'm Cupid and you're supposed to stand still while I shoot you."

Harry turned tail and ran back to the pond. 'Cupid' shouted something and took off after him. Harry glanced back to see Cupid waving the gun, and when he turned back he found himself run straight for Ginny. Her eyes widened when she saw him, and there wasn't enough time to slow down before Harry crashed into her, knocking her flat.

"You need to quit that," Ginny quipped.

"Run!" Harry gasped, pulling her up.

"What?"

"Run!"

Harry tugged her along with him, leaving Hermione standing in the road looking confused.

"What's going on?" Ginny asked.

"Cupid's got a shotgun!"

"What?"

"Cupid's got a shotgun!" Harry repeated. Ginny dug in her heels, skidding to a stop. Harry stumbled a few more steps before she grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Cupid?" she repeated. "As in chubby baby shooting people with heart-shaped arrowheads on rickety arrows?"

"Yes!" he panted. "Run!"

"And he's here?" she said.

"With a shotgun!" Harry gasped.

"You're not supposed to avoid me!" came Cupid's voice. "You can't run forever!"

Ginny turned back just in time to see Cupid run around the corner to the pond, waving his shotgun over his head.

"That's a shotgun?" she asked.

"Yes," Harry panted.

"And he's going to shoot you with it?"

"YES!"

"Will it hurt?"

Cupid had heard her. He waved to them and ran forward towards them. Harry yelped and ducked behind a tree.

"It won't hurt I assure you!" Cupid called as he sprinted across the grounds. Ginny drew her wand.

"Oh, I don't have to shoot you, young lady," he said. "Just him. He's had it coming for him for a while now."

"Why do you need to shoot Harry?" Ginny asked.

Harry peeked out from behind his tree. Cupid sighed, and aimed his gun. Harry ducked out of sight again.

"They're only love bullets, stupid," Cupid called. "All they'll do is make you fall in love!"

Harry peeked out again. "You're mad!"

Cupid raised his gun. "Yes, yes I am."

Harry grabbed Ginny's arm and pulled her behind the tree as Cupid pulled the trigger on his gun. The bright pink bullet soared past them, and stopped in mid air. It turned, and went straight for Harry. He ducked, and the bullet impaled the tree.

"How are you dodging?!" Cupid roared from behind them. He strode over to them with his gun dangling from his fingers.

"It's not fair!" he said. "No one ever gets away from me this many times!"

"This many?" Harry said. "How many times have you tried to hit me?"

"To many times to count," Cupid growled. "Hold still."

"Wait!" Ginny said, jumping between them. "Why are you trying to hit Harry?"

"My wife put me up to it," Cupid said. "You wouldn't happen to be Ginny Weasley, would you?"

"Yes, I am," Ginny said. "Why?"

"Well, this is easy," Cupid said. "I can shoot two birds with one bullet!" Cupid raised his gun. Harry raised his wand and yelled "Expelliarmus!" The gun flew out of Cupid's hands and Harry caught it.

"Hey!"

"I'm not going to stand by and let you shoot us!" Harry said.

"Why do you need to shoot us both?" Ginny asked.

"Because my wife thinks you'd be a cute couple," Cupid said. "And I try to make her happy whenever possible."

"You want Harry and me to date?" Ginny said.

"Well, obviously," Cupid said. "Why would I be trying to shoot you if I didn't?"

"Well, now you don't have to!" Ginny said. "We're already together!"

"Yes, I saw you kissing earlier," Cupid drawled. "But you're not 'together' together yet."

"How do you know?" Ginny said. "We could have-"

"Ginny will you be my girlfriend?" Harry said quickly. Ginny turned around very slowly.

"Say again?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he repeated, more calmly this time. Behind her, Cupid's jaw dropped.

Ginny smiled. "Yes, Harry, I will."

Harry grinned at her a moment, and then turned back to Cupid. "There, now you don't have to shoot us."

Cupid said something Harry could not understand. "This has never happened before," he muttered. "Not since I shot James Potter! And I didn't shoot Lily Evans, it just happened! I didn't shoot either one of you! How did this happen?"

"You shot my dad?" Harry said.

"Well of course!" Cupid said. "I shoot everyone! I shot that brother of hers, and Granger just last week! I shot her parents, I shot her other brother, George, and that Angelina girl! I shoot everyone, but you two…"

"Um, if you wouldn't mind," Ginny said, taking the gun and Cupid's wand from Harry. "Go away."

Cupid wordlessly took the gun and his wand, still staring open mouthed at them. He gave himself a shake, and started away. There was a loud CRACK and he was gone.

Ginny looked up at Harry.

"Did you mean that?" she asked.

"Did I mean what?" he repeated, blinking at her.

"Do you really want me to be your girlfriend, or were you just saying that to get him gone?"

"Yeah, I meant it," Harry said.

Ginny grinned and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Hold still while I kiss you," she murmured. Harry gladly complied.

THE END.

(On a side note, Cupid found that shotguns actually were worse than bow and arrows, and refused to use a shotgun ever again.)

(Another side note: Here's Ron's reaction…)

Ron stared dumbfounded at his best mate and little sister. Harry and Ginny glanced at each other guiltily.

"I- you- she-" he stammered incoherently.

"Ron, mate, we were-" Harry stuttered.

"Ron, Harry and I are dating now and if you don't mind," Ginny said, walking up to him, "we are busy." Ginny gave her brother a brief smile before she shut the door in his face. Ron blinked at the door, standing on the landing for a moment in confusion, before stepping back and walking downstairs with a glazed look his face.

Back in Ginny's bedroom, Harry was trying to remember his name and Ginny was not helping.

THE ACTUAL END.


End file.
